Rainbow Red Pafé Coord
Rainbow Red Pafé Coord '''(レインボーレッドパフェ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It is first seen in episode 190 worn by Dorothy West. It resembles the Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord, Rainbow Green Pafé Coord, Rainbow Pink Smile Coord, Rainbow Blue Smile Coord, and the Rainbow Orange Smile Coord. User Appearance Top A pink top with tiny white dot print, slightly darker lining and heart-shaped buttons. Over this is a cherry argyle jacket with white dot print and a strip of white fabric going down each side with a gold diamond pattern going down the middle. The center of the torso is lined with ruffled white fabric that has gold lining and strips, with remainder hanging beneath this. Sewn to the back is ruffled gold fabric, while on the left shoulder is a ruffled gradient fabrics coming in white with shiny gold speckles, gold, and cherry. The white sleeve cuff has a single line of gold around it, along with a ruffled trim. The lapel is covered in tiny gold studs in two alternating patterns, along with a layered bow. The main portion is white, followed by a layer matching the jacket, and one of ruffled gold fabric. Comes with a ruffled choker that has a pink string around the middle, while on each hand is a white finger-less glove lined in gold with a cherry cuff adorned by two gold rings on it, along with a layered, ruffled cuff. Bottoms A rainbow pleat with gold lining inches from the hem. On each piece of fabric are white dots, with the pink pieces adorned by a heart pattern. The waistband is cherry argyle with gold stud lining and a single star on each corner, along with a matching strap. Hanging from the right hip are ruffled pieces of fabric, coming in white with gold speckles, gold, and cherry with gold lining and white ruffled trim. Hanging from the back of the skirt is a gold and cherry gradient fabric with tiny dot print, along with two large ribbons with multiple tails, the main ribbon matches the jacket, followed by a white ribbon with gold writing, with two sets of tails. One tail is white with gold dots, followed by gold ribbon tails covered in tiny dots. Shoes Cherry argyle boots with tiny white dots, a white toe with gold shiny speckles, and shoelaces. The sole is pink, while the tongue is gold. Inches from the top is a gold buckled strap, while sewn to the back of the heel is a gold decorative bow. Accessory A cherry argyle cap with white dots and ruffled trim around the top. Two pieces of fabric are sewn to a gold bow, one white with shiny gold speckles, the other is solid gold. Game '''Rainbow Red Pafé Coord is a Pop PriPara Rare coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T408.jpg A720A11E-6087-4DF9-A751-8110E386F33D.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Pop Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7 Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Unit Coord Category:Coord Box